Someday
by kinda-just-here
Summary: Yuu is a mind reader and Mika is hopelessly in love with him. Yuu wishes he could tell Mika that he feels the same, but there's one problem- Mika is on the side of a mysterious organization called the Brotherhood, which seeks to experiment on mind readers like Yuu, and Yuu is on the side of the JIDA, made up of mind readers and their protectors. Ah, what's a poor boy to do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Prompt from OTP Prompts on Tumblr- Person A can read minds and Person B is always thinking about kissing them.**

 **Why can't I stop writing about these two? I want to write for some of my other fandoms but I just can't...**

 **I don't own Owari no Seraph.**

* * *

Yuu had the stupidest smile on his face all throughout school that day, and Mika couldn't help but stare at him.

He couldn't pinpoint it, but there was something about Yuu's face- maybe his bright green eyes, shining with happiness all the time, or his bright smile- that made him just so happy inside. Every time he looked at Yuu, he could feel butterflies in his stomach, his heart beat just a little faster, and his mind went fuzzy. He couldn't think straight _at all._

 _God,_ he wanted to kiss Yuu so badly.

It was all he could think about anymore; that was why nothing came out right around him now. Normally, Mika was very warm and happy, and very close to Yuu, but ever since he had realized that he was in love with him, he had unintentionally started becoming more distant. It hurt both of them, Mika could tell, but he just didn't know how to deal with his feelings and he had no one to talk to about them. He couldn't talk to Yuu's friends, because they would tell him, and he felt sure that Yuu would reject him outright. Yuu only saw him as a brother and would think Mika's feelings for him were disgusting, and then he would _leave._ Mika couldn't bear that happening, but by god, did he want to kiss Yuu.

He wanted to feel his lips, to run his hands up and down Yuu's body, to hear Yuu moan into his mouth as Mika slowly kissed him. He wanted to explore Yuu's mouth with his own tongue, feel him shudder under his hands as he laid them both down-

Mika cut off his thoughts sharply. He wasn't supposed to think of doing that sort of thing with the person who was supposed to be his _brother_! Especially not while he was at school!

He buried his head in his arms and sighed, sitting there at his desk; he needed to just stop thinking about Yuu. Mika could sense that his little crush was going to get him in trouble someday.

* * *

Yuu frowned a little at hearing Mika's last thoughts, but then realized it was only normal. Mika _did_ have a habit of beating himself up over the smallest things, and well, this was kind of a big thing, so Mika felt worse about it than other things. _But the question is, how do I fix this?_

Yuu wasn't afraid of much, but one thing he did fear was losing Mika for good. He didn't know what he would do without him, so he didn't want to let him get away. He had realized a long time ago that he was completely in love with Mika, but he had obviously handled his feelings a lot better. He panicked a little bit when he realized what the butterflies-in-the-stomach, heart-pounding, fuzzy-brain, blushy symptoms meant, but got over it, because Mika was more important to him than anyone else. His were always the thoughts that Yuu focused on when those of the rest of the school got to be too much to handle, and he could always go to Mika when he needed to be patched up after a fight with Kimizuki. And every time he did, Yuu fell for Mika a little bit more.

Yuu sighed and decided not to worry about it for the time being. Someday, he would let Mika know that he loved him too, and that his feelings were not unrequited. Someday, he would tell Mika his greatest secret, that he was a mind reader. And someday, he would give Mika the kiss he'd so been craving.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Come say hi on tumblr purple-dragon or my writing blog, violaceous-draconic-writings**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this was originally just going to be another couple chapters of fluff, but then I had this really good idea in the middle of biology yesterday...**

 **Yeah.**

 **To the guest reviewer: thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it!**

 **Also, I don't know if I've said this before, but my friend edits these for me. Thanks, friend, for making sure all this doesn't suck.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Yuu! You need to focus on school and stop thinking about Mika! Romance can wait!"_

Yuu snapped out of his daydream of Mika when he heard Yoichi's voice in his head. He hadn't realized that he had drifted off into a daydream, and cursed himself for it when he heard Shinoa chime in with an _"Ooooohhhhh, the cherry boy's dreaming about his precious love!"_

" _Shinoa, stop calling me that!"_ thought Yuu back to her. _"Thanks for snapping me out of it, Yoichi. I need to pay more attention to this."_

Calmly blocking Shinoa's mocking laughter and Yoichi's projected happiness out of his mind, Yuu turned his attention back to the lesson. Though some might not have believed it, he was a very diligent student, pulling relatively good grades in every class that he took. He hadn't always been, but he had come to the realization that he actually needed good grades to achieve his dreams, so he started working harder.

As Yuu listened to the teacher talk about the experiment they were going to do in class that day, he accidentally tuned out again and started thinking about the time when he first met Shinoa and Yoichi. At the time, they were all 12 year olds. Shinoa was much like she was now, confident and sassy, whereas Yoichi was had not come out of his shell yet and was still incredibly shy. _That_ had certainly changed.

When Yuu had met them, he was mostly just astounded to find that he was not the only mind reader. His early years had made him feel so alone that when he found them, it was the happiest he had been. Even after he met Mika and became his friend, he hadn't been so happy. With Shinoa and Yoichi, he _knew_ that there wasn't anything wrong with him, that he wasn't a freak like his parents had told him.

Yuu snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his classmates get up from their seats. He quickly rushed over to Shinoa and Yoichi, asking, "Wait, what are we doing?"

"Yuu, weren't you paying attention?" asked Yoichi, looking shocked.

"No," Yuu said sheepishly. "I may or may not have zoned out again. Anyway, what's the lab?"

Mika, who had overheard Yuu's last sentence, walked over and said in the most exasperated tone possible, "We're burning sticks with different chemicals on them and trying to figure out what those chemicals are. _Honestly,_ Yuu, you need to pay more attention in class."

Yuu merely nodded in agreement and said, "Hey Mika, want to be in our group?"

"No, I'm in a group with some other people," said Mika flatly.

"Wait, Mika-" started Yuu, reaching a hand out to grab Mika's shoulder, but he was too late. Mika had turned quickly and walked away, ignoring Yuu. He stopped, slowly put his hand down, and sighed. Turning to face his friends who looked at him sympathetically, he asked them, "Shinoa, Yoichi, what do I do? I can't take this anymore." He had so many emotions he wanted to put into words, but he couldn't say anything anymore; the words just wouldn't come out. The pain was overwhelming him, but it didn't matter what he said, because they could read his mind and had heard these thoughts a thousand times anyway.

He sat down again and put his head into his hands. "I just want my Mika back. Is that too much to ask?"

Shinoa looked down at him sadly and said, "Yuu, you _can't_ tell him. If you do, you put everyone else in danger."

Yuu sighed and said, "I know, I know. I really wish I could, though."

* * *

Mika cringed as he walked towards Rene and Lacus, putting on his best poker face before he got there. There was no need for them to see his inner turmoil. He hoped Yuu hadn't seen the expression on his face either; he didn't need to show Yuu how angry he was and make him ask what was wrong. That wasn't what they were anymore; they might have been that close at one time, but they certainly weren't now.

"Are you okay, Mika?" Rene asked, facing Mika with a forced smile on his face. Mika merely smiled and nodded, but inside, he was kicking himself. It seemed he wasn't as composed as he thought he was. This was the second time today he'd dropped his guard in front of the people he needed to hide from the most, and he couldn't seem to stop.

He really didn't want to be rude at all, but he couldn't help but spit out the first thing that came to mind whenever he was around Yuu anymore, no matter if it was nice or not. And he hated himself for it, because all it did was hurt them both. He could tell that Yuu was feeling down, especially from the strained way he had asked him to wait, but he couldn't do anything about it. All he wanted to do was march back to Yuu's group, grab his face in his hands, and kiss him hard, but of course, he couldn't. He'd be rejected immediately, and even if he wasn't, he couldn't put Yuu in danger like that.

Mika sighed. He had to pull away; it was for the best. He couldn't be with Yuu for more than one reason, so it was better if he left now and saved everyone some heartbreak. _Besides,_ Mika convinced himself, _Yuu could survive without him._ He was sure of it.

* * *

 **Yeah, not as much fluff in this one. I needed to build up the plot a little. Hope you liked it! Come say hi on Tumblr at purple-dragon or my writing blog, violaceous-draconic-writings. Have any headcanons for OnS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And the plot has intruded! Muahaha!**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed! And many thanks to my friend for editing this and making sure it doesn't suck too much!**

* * *

When Yuu got home that night, he went straight up to his room, laid down on his bed, and ignored everything, choosing to focus only on how to solve the problem with Mika. _Should I corner him during school one day and just confront him? Nah, he'd probably make some kind of excuse and escape to class. After school? No, we both have sports after school. Dammit, if only I wasn't a mind reader! If only he wasn't a part of_ them.

Yuu's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. "Oi, brat," said Guren from the other side of the door. "Come down to the kitchen- we have things to discuss."

Yuu frowned and got up, stiff from all the time he was on his bed. He walked downstairs, wondering what was going on. When he got there, he wasn't at all surprised to see Shinoa and Yoichi sitting at the kitchen table, with Mitsuba and Kimizuki leaning against the counters. Who he _was_ surprised to see, however, was Kureto and Seishiro Hiiragi, standing in front of the microwave. Yuu stopped in his tracks, immediately shielded his mind, and only then did he relax even the slightest bit. _The Hiiragis might be on my side,_ he thought, _but there's still no trusting them. For all we know, they're as bad as the Bloody Battle Brotherhood. After all, they've got the same naming sense. What kind of a name is 'Japanese Imperial Demon Army'?_

Staring at Yuu, who'd stopped in the doorway and was staring off into space, Kimizuki darted forward from his place by the counter and grabbed his arm, dragging him to stand somewhere out of Kureto's sight. Kureto cleared his throat and said, a little testily, "Now that we've all arrived, we can begin. First, Guren, report. What has the Brotherhood been doing?"

Guren yawned and said, "Yeah, yeah. Well, I had lunch with Krul the other day. We mostly talked about Yuu and Mika- by the way, she bet that you wouldn't tell Mika about your little crush until after Christmas. I bet that you wouldn't tell him at all and he'd be the one to make the first move-"

"Guren, you did _what?_ " burst out Yuu, suddenly furious. "You two made bets on _that_?"

With a hissed _shut up_ , Kimizuki promptly elbowed him in the stomach.

"I looked into her mind as much as I could without alerting her," continued Guren. "Her mind is shielded very well, even though she's not one of us, so I wasn't able to get much, but I do think they're planning something. Her mind was kind of buzzing, and it felt like it does when someone's planning something big. Something's going on, that's for sure."

Kureto sighed a little and said, "Of course they are. Well, as always, we are prepared to defend both ourselves and other mind readers. We will not let the Brotherhood get the better of us, and we will stop their human experimentation!"

Continuing, Kureto went to the next issue- the fact that more and more mind readers were being captured by the Brotherhood and they had to do something to stop it. When he asked for suggestions, the only one he got that was unanimous was one to attack the Brotherhood and rescue them all. His only response to that, Yuu noted, was to stroke his chin a little and _hmmm._ Well, _that_ wasn't suspicious at all.

The others agreed with the suggestion to attack and the meeting ended; everyone was buzzing with the news that the Brotherhood was planning something. It worried Yuu- as much as he liked to think he was prepared to deal with them, especially with their leaders, he knew he really wasn't. His last thought before he decided to ignore it for now was, _"Mika, I really wish neither of us were involved with this. Then, we'd actually be able to be together."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Mika was walking up to his room from a meeting of his own. It worried him, the things that were about to happen- he didn't agree with Krul's views about mind readers and what the Brotherhood was going to do to them, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was, after all, loyal to Krul, because she had adopted him and raised him after his parents threw him out of their moving car. He owed literally everything to her.

 _But the Brotherhood's plans...I don't know if they're going to work._ Mika heard things from his sort-of friend, Rene, and recently, Rene had told him of some sort of army of mind readers who were going to resist the Brotherhood as much as they could without it turning into all-out battle. The mind readers were strong, he knew, despite the fact that he'd never faced one himself, but then, so was the Brotherhood.

Mika groaned in frustration. He couldn't stay out of the fight all together, but he would make sure Yuu did. Yuu had absolutely no business getting involved with all this and putting his own life in danger; knowing him, though, he would sacrifice himself for the mind readers without a second thought. Mika would do anything to make sure that didn't happen, so first, he had to cut Yuu off and make sure he didn't come back.

It physically pained him to cut Yuu off, but it was the only thing he could think to do. He would _not_ risk Yuu dying, not when he was the only person Mika lived for. Mika was nothing without Yuu, but being nothing was fine if Yuu was alive. Mika stopped for a moment and put his head on the wall next to him, hating what he had become, his lack of empathy for the captured mind readers, the fact that the only thing he cared about was Yuu's well-being. _Yuu's better off without a monster like me anyway,_ he thought. _Besides, it's better for me if I cut him off now. Then, I won't have to worry about what I have to do at all._

 _You're not fooling anyone,_ whispered the voice in the back of his mind.

* * *

 **I know there wasn't much Mikayuu interaction in this chapter, but there will be in the next! (I think. I haven't actually decided what to put in the next chapter yet.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! As always, I am on Tumblr as purple-dragon or violaceous-draconic-writings. Come say hi, send me your NOTPs or OTPs for whatever fandom, send me prompts, whatever! I really love talking to you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeyyyyy I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, many thanks to my friend/beta for making sure I don't make any weird mistakes or anything.**

* * *

" _No, mom. Stop it. Dad, what are you doing? Stop it. I want to stay with you. Don't leave me! What are you doing? Stop!"_

Mika was dreaming. He was dreaming in the middle of the school day, and Yuu could hear every little cry for help he made. It hurt him, knowing that there was literally nothing he could do to help except comfort Mika afterwards, if Mika let him. Most of the time nowadays, though, Mika just shut him out.

Yuu sighed. There were times he wished he had the power of time travel instead of mind reading, because then, he might be able to go back and help Mika before he came to the orphanage. Maybe he could have gotten Mika away from his parents. It reminded Yuu of the first time he met Mika, eight years ago… Tossed into a memory, Yuu smiled slightly.

 _It was eight years ago, in the Hyakuya Orphanage. Yuu walked in with a scowl on his face, ignoring everything and everyone around him. He couldn't stand to see their smiling, happy faces, laughing all the time like they had no cares in the world. How could they be so happy? They were all orphans too, they had no families. So how? How could they be so carefree?_

 _Yuu's thoughts abruptly stopped when the Director led him to stand in front of another boy. He was about as tall as Yuu, with curly blond hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen._

 _(Well, Yuu supposed there could be brighter eyes. He hadn't gotten out that much, after all. Wait, why was he even thinking about that? Useless thoughts.)_

" _Good morning, Director," said the boy._

" _Good morning," said the Director with a smile. Yuu was beginning to like her less and less. "Yuuichirou, this is Mikaela. He's eight, just like you. Mika, take care of Yuu here, okay? Show him around, introduce him to everyone, all that."_

" _Alright, Director. Hi, Yuu!" exclaimed Mika, grinning like an idiot. "I'm glad you're joining the family!"_

" _I don't have a family," muttered Yuu. "My family was my parents, and they tried to kill me. How could I possibly have a family after that?"_

" _You're not alone, Yuu! My parents pushed me out of a moving car, Akane's parents abandoned her,_ _and there are other kids here who were abandoned too! And some of their parents committed suicide!" said Mika, oddly happy about it._ _But Yuu could hear his thoughts, could hear how Mika was wondering why their parents were like that. What they did wrong._

 _Yuu humphed and turned away. It was none of his business what this idiot thought about his parents; he didn't care about anyone anymore. It didn't matter that he now knew exactly what to say to make them all feel better about what happened to them- they would just think he was a freak like his parents thought._

 _Like everyone from his old life thought._

 _No, he knew better now, and he promised that he would never again be close enough to anybody to let that happen again._

 _Oh, how wrong he was._

Yuu was jerked out of his memory when he heard Mika whimper in his sleep, and he realized that he was still in his nightmare. Not to mention, about to be caught sleeping by the teacher.

"Oi, Mika," hissed Yuu, shaking him a little and poking his cheeks. There was no response. Trying again, Yuu shook him a little harder this time, and finally, Mika shot upright in his seat. Luckily, no one noticed that Mika had done anything, because the classroom was dark and the teacher was lecturing. Actually, Yuu wasn't sure if the teacher even cared if they fell asleep; he had to have figured it out at some point, right? Literally no one stayed awake in that class.

Yuu figured it wasn't his problem anyway, and in any case, it wasn't like he had never fallen asleep in the class. No, his current problem was helping Mika, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Hey, Mika, are you okay?" asked Yuu in the quietest whisper he could manage, putting his hand on Mika's shoulder. "You were dreaming about something."

Mika roughly shook him off. "It's none of your business, Yuu," he muttered. "I'm fine." He turned away from Yuu, paying more attention to the lesson.

Yuu pulled back like a wounded animal. He knew that Mika didn't really mean it, that flashbacks to his parents hurt him like nothing else did, but _God, did he have to be such an asshole?_

" _Yuu, didn't you know? Mika's a complete asshole to everyone_ _but_ _you,"_ thought Shinoa to him. _"The ladies love his looks, but hate his personality, and that's why he hasn't had a date in years."_

" _Of course I knew, Shinoa,"_ thought Yuu. _"It's just that this is the first time it's been directed towards me. Kinda hurts, you know."_

" _God, Yuu, when did you get the Teenage White Girl Protagonist Disease? You're acting like a pussy,"_ thought Shinoa back.

" _Sorry to say it, Yuu, but she's right, you know,"_ thought Yoichi, joining the conversation. _"You're acting like one of those girls everyone thinks teenage girls are- only thinking about boys."_

" _What's next, Yuu? Are you going to start calling me in the mornings to ask me if your butt looks big in your jeans? The Kylie Jenner lip challenge? Man up and start thinking about more important things like the meeting yesterday. Now that we've seen Mika, we know what the Brotherhood is planning. The question is what do we do about it? Do we tell Kureto?"_ thought Shinoa.

" _I don't know, to be honest,"_ thought Yuu. _"Kureto knows about his connections with the Brotherhood, but I don't think he knows about what Mika is actually doing with Krul. I think he just thinks Mika is some pet to her, just something to give society the image that she's a kind, caring person by adopting an orphan. If Kureto knows about Mika, what if he, I don't know, goes after him or something 'to eliminate another one of the Brotherhood filth'? Because let's be real here, that's exactly the sort of thing he'd do. And he has plans of his own. I don't trust him."_

" _True,"_ thought Shinoa, sounding amused. _"I guess for now, we should just wait and see. And we should discuss this with Kimizuki and Mitsuba later, too. It's too bad they're not mind readers; they miss out on all the gossiping we do during class."_

" _Gossiping, Shinoa? Now who sounds like the stereotype?"_ thought Yoichi.

" _Me, duh,"_ thought Shinoa sardonically. _"In case you haven't noticed, I am in fact a teenage girl."_

Yuu smiled and sat back, now only listening to Shinoa sass Yoichi at every turn. It was funny; at one time in his life, he thought he'd be alone forever, in the shadows of society. He was lucky- his life may have been a mess, but he was glad to have such good friends. Even if it meant being called a pussy by Shinoa.

" _Wait, Shinoa! You called me a pussy! I'm not a pussy! Fight me, midget!"_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Come say hi on tumblr at purple-dragon or violaceous-draconic-writings. I love talking to you all, really! On another note, is anyone here also a fan of Tokyo Ghoul? Because I really need to talk to someone other than my one friend who's into it about that last chapter of :Re.**

 **Also, if anyone was wondering, I was imagining them in my biology class through this whole chapter. I'm one of the people who falls asleep every class, but I can't help it! My teacher always keeps the lights off, it's warm in class, and I'm always hungry. It's not good. I honestly don't think he cares if we sleep in class though, or he just doesn't notice. It's weird.**

 **Wow, I really started rambling there, didn't I? Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. Interlude 1

**Haven't been able to get this out of my head. Seriously. Again, many thanks to my friend/beta for making sure this actually makes sense!**

* * *

Shinoa hadn't been able to take her eyes off of Mitsuba all day, and she couldn't figure out why.

It wasn't that Mitsuba looked any different from usual, or had done something different with her hair, or anything like that. No, Mitsuba looked exactly the same as she always had- blonde hair in pigtails, face set in a frown, beautiful eyes narrowed-

 _Wait, beautiful? Where did that come from?_

" _Oh look, Shinoa,"_ thought Yuu to her. " _Now I have something to tease you about."_

" _What are_ _you_ _going to tease me about, cherry boy?"_ She thought back to him, confused.

" _Seriously, Shinoa? And you call me dense,"_ thought Yuu, scoffing at her. _"It's pretty clear to everyone but you and Mitsuba that you like her."_

" _...what?"_

Shinoa had to stop and think for a minute. Was this really love? Did she like Mitsuba in a way that was more than platonic? She wouldn't know- as much good as her family may have done, they showed no love to each other. And after her older sister, Mahiru, had met Guren and died because of it, things had only become more frosty between the siblings. The only person who had ever shown her even a shred of warmth before she met Yuu and the others was Shinya.

Ah, Shinya. As much as Shinoa might not know love, she certainly cared about people. Or she thought she did.

" _We know you care, Shinoa,"_ thought Yoichi with an amused tone. Shinoa had forgotten that he and Yuu had been listening in on her thoughts this whole time. _"It's pretty clear that you do, even if you might not think so."_

" _Yeah. Thanks, guys,"_ thought Shinoa, promptly shutting them out of her mind. She needed to think about this alone; having someone tell her about what she was feeling wouldn't help any. Did she really like Mitsuba like that?

She thought back to when she saw Mitsuba that morning. There were butterflies in her stomach, she remembered, and when she saw her, she remembered that her mind went completely blank, and she just _couldn't_ stop staring. Mitsuba had even asked her what was wrong, and had snapped at her when Shinoa had replied with "Oh, Mitsu, you must really love me to ask me what's wrong! I knew it! All along, you've been thinking about little ol' me!"

Well, Shinoa might not know about love, but she'd read enough fanfiction and romance novels to know that those were some of the symptoms.

 _Oh. Ohh no. I'm in trouble now._

 _Well,_ she thought, _at least I'm capable of hiding my feelings._ She thanked god that Mitsuba couldn't read her mind like Yuu and Yoichi were able to, because if anyone but then found out about these...feelings of hers, nothing good would come of it. Mitsuba thankfully wasn't associated with the Brotherhood, but if they were planning something, what would happen to her friends? Her family?

Well, she didn't particularly care about any of her siblings except for Shinya.

 _What happens just happens,_ she decided. _I'll do everything I can to protect Mitsu, and if I can't...well, I'll never let that happen. I'd die before that happened._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Come say hi on tumblr at purple-dragon or violaceous-draconic-writings!**


	6. Chapter 6: He's so goffik

**A/N: special fangz 2 my gf (not like that, i kno what u're thinking) XXXblodyblackrainbowXXX 4 helpin with the stroy and spellin! U rok, gurl, OMS!**

* * *

Suddenly Yuuichirou stood up and dragged Mika out of the door holding onto his pale white hand with black nail polish. He was wearing ripped jeans with a blacck MCR Rox shirt and looked really sexah. (A/N: c isnt he soooooo hawt?) Yuuichiho looked back at Shnoa as he dragged Mika out of the classroom. Dark misery was in her depressed eyes. He guessed she was totes jelly that he was in love wth Mika and not her. Anyway, he went upstairs to the roof of the school and locked the door to go inside. Then…..

Yuuichivo kissed Mika passively and they started frenching and took off his clothes and felt each other up. Then Mika took off Yuu's shirt and took of his own pants and they fell down on the roof. Then he was about to put his boy's thingy in his when…

Kureto showed up on a broomstvick! "STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMMPLETONS!111l!" HE grabbed Yuichiro put hm on the broomstick annd took him away!11!

"Yuuichirou. Thou must kill Mikaela Shindo!" He yelled.

Yuuichio thought abt Mika and his sexah blue eyes and his goffic black hair and how his face looks just like that awesome despair bear Monokuma. I didnt understand so I wondered if Mika had gone out with Shino before me and they broke up?

"Nooo, Kureto!" I yelled back.

Kureto gave him a sword. "No, I wont do it! Pls!" I begged despervately.

"Thou must!" He screamed in his ear. "If thou does not, then i shill kill thy bestest friend evah Shnoa!"

"How did u kno?" he asked in a surprised way.

Kureto got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his fsve. "I hath pyrokinesis." he answered cruelly. "Amd if thou doth not kill Mikaela, doth not kill Mika, then thought know what will happen to thy beloved Shnoa!" Then he grabbed Yuuichiro and flew him back to the roof of the school. Then he angrily flew away on his broomstick.

I was scared and mad and didn't know what to do. Suddenly Mika came up to me.

"Mika!" I expelled. "Hi!"

"Hi." He said back in a depressed tone. His face was sad but sexah bcoz he was wearing white foundation with really thick black eyeliner that made him look like a vampire panda. It was sexah.

"Are you ok?" I asked sexily.

"No." He said.

"I'm sorry Kureto kidnapped me suddinly!111!" I yelled.

"That's okay." He sad still depressed. And we went back into school together making out.

* * *

 **I hope you're prepared, cause the rest of the story's gonna be just like this!**

 **...upupupupupu**

(For reference, this was published on April 1, 2016.)

 **-blackbubble666 out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody, I'm back! I hope you enjoyed my little April Fools joke; I definitely was giggling like a maniac while writing it. But anyway, here's the _actual_ chapter 6. As always, thanks to my friend who makes sure this all makes sense, and I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

Mika instantly regretted brushing Yuu off after he had woken from his nightmare. Yuu's expression was so hurt after he had done that, he looked like a kicked puppy. Or maybe a sad kitten.

He shook himself, trying to pay attention to the lesson. The teacher was saying something about DNA and RNA, and was pointing to a diagram on the board. Mika tried to figure out what he had missed while he was asleep, and jolted when the teacher suddenly turned the lights on and began explaining the homework assignment. .

 _Gah, I can't focus right now_ , thought Mika. _I shouldn't have been so rude to Yuu, he was only trying to help me out. Why did I snap at him like that? At this rate, I'll drive him away from me even faster than I mean to._

 _Wait...that's probably a good thing._

He heard the other students start to move to their friends, carrying their computers along with them. Yuu was still sitting next to him, zoned out with this silly grin on his face, and Mika fought the urge to touch his cheek, and maybe stroke his hair a little, and just hold his hand and never let go-

Mika blinked. He hadn't even realized that he stood up, and was reaching out a little bit towards Yuu. He stopped himself, clenching his hands at his sides, breathing a little faster. That was when Yuu finally looked at him, concerned.

"Mika? You okay?" he asked. "You wanna-"

"No," bit out Mika. He grabbed his computer and rushed away towards Rene and Lacus, trying to get away and stop his thoughts about holding Yuu, kissing him, staying by his side forever, _him and only him_ -

 _No, no, stop_! Mika told himself. _Anyway, what I want is never going to happen. Yuu doesn't like me like that, and I don't deserve him even if he did. If my own parents couldn't even love me, how could anyone else? It's impossible._

Mika finally found himself standing beside Rene and Lacus' desk,and setting his computer down a little more harshly than he meant to, he grabbed a chair. _It took...longer than expected to get here. What happened, did I do a lap around the classroom while I was thinking or something? That was weird- it was like I blacked out for a minute._

"So," said Mika, "what are we doing? I completely zoned out."

Rene sighed in disgust. "We have to go through this worksheet and form the other side of the strand of DNA, then convert it to mRNA and tRNA. Kill me now."

"It's not that bad," said Lacus. "There aren't that many problems."

Mika groaned and put his head down on the desk. _Yeah, screw it. There's no way I'm doing this right now. I can't concentrate on anything but what just happened right now._ He sighed and sat back, deciding to just find something good to read and distract himself for the next hour.

* * *

Yuu frowned at Mika's retreating form, wishing he hadn't run away so fast, while also wondering why he randomly walked around the classroom before finally going to Rene and Lacus. He hadn't gotten the chance to read his mind, since his thoughts were flying around so fast, but he could guess what they had been about.

He sighed in frustration. Yuu wished Mika would just slow down for a second and just _talk_ to him, but no. Of course not.

Yuu got up and walked over to Shinoa and Yoichi, wondering what they were supposed to be doing, because he just hadn't been listening. Upon reaching them, however, they looked just as confused as he was.

He paused. "Does anyone actually know what we're doing?"

They shook their heads silently. Shinoa spun around, turning to Mitsuba and Kimizuki, who sat behind them. Both of them looked slightly irritated with them.

" _None_ of you know what's going on?" asked Mitsuba, sounding strained. "You all were having a conversation again, weren't you."

Shinoa and Yuu simultaneously turned to Yoichi, silently begging him to answer instead of them. After all, no one could be mad at Yoichi- he was the cinnamon roll of their little group. All he had to do was look at them with his big, green eyes, and they were instantly under his spell. It didn't help that he could easily tell what they were thinking.

"Yes, we were," answered Yoichi calmly, completely unaffected by Mitsuba's glare. "But it was kind of important. We were trying to make sense of what we found in Mika's mind."

Kimizuki sighed and rested his chin on the desk. "It's at times like these that I really wish we could read minds like you three. We'd all be able to know about things at the same time, instead of you all having to explain what's happened to us."

"Yeah, Kimizuki. Then, I could bug you all I want whenever I want," said Yuu, smirking.

"Ugh, never mind," muttered Kimizuki, rolling his eyes. "Now I'm glad I'm not one. But anyway, what happened? What are they planning?"

"So get this," said Shinoa. She pulled out her paper to make it seem like she was working. "The Brotherhood is planning on kidnapping even more mind readers and doing experiments on them, maybe even brainwashing them. Mika apparently thinks they want to gain more power, but what I can't figure out is why. Most of the higher-ups in the government, private contracting companies, even places like, I don't know, Google and Facebook are members of the Brotherhood, and all the others are members of the JIDA."

Yuu looked impressed. "I knew they were powerful, but I didn't think they had that much influence."

"Well, the Brotherhood has been around for a lot longer than the JIDA," said Shinoa. "They're bound to be everywhere. Just look at this place- we're in a pretty small town, and yet some of the leaders live here. You'd think they'd be in big cities, but no. They picked this place."

 _That's probably got something to do with their plans_ , thought Yuu. _Mika thinks they want more power, right? Maybe they also wanted to stay inconspicuous by being in a small town. But no, a lot of people think of small towns as being backwards. I really hope that's a coincidence, but it's probably not. That's just...extra suspicious._

Yuu snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Kimizuki whack him on the head. He blinked in surprise and promptly went to hit him back, when Yoichi waved his hand between them.

"Stop fighting, you too," he said, frowning. "You don't want to get in trouble again."

"Anyway, what are we going to do about this?" asked Mitsuba. "Do we tell Guren and Kureto? Do we do something about it on our own? Is there anything we can do about it?"

"We figured we'd wait and think about what to do," said Shinoa. "We don't want to make any hasty decisions, after all."

"True," said Mitsuba. "Well, whatever. We should start on the homework now and discuss it later tonight."

"Right," said Yoichi. "Wait, what was the homework? None of us were paying attention."

Kimizuki sighed and explained. It was funny to Yuu how when it was Yoichi asking something, Kimizuki would do it without question and actually be nice about it, but when it was anyone else, he'd act like an angry porcupine who'd been attacked by a bobcat. _God, could he make his crush any more obvious?_

Apparently he could, seeing as Yoichi hadn't noticed. It was weird how Yoichi could easily see who liked who when looking at other people, but when looking at himself, he was incredibly oblivious. Or maybe he wasn't and was just really good at hiding it, but in any case, no one could read Kimizuki's mind; he had some of the best mental walls, good enough to block Kureto and Tenri Hiiragi. His behavior might make his crush clear to everyone, but his mind certainly wouldn't. No one got in there.

Yuu frowned and got to work. It would be better for him to concentrate on something else right now instead of worrying about the Brotherhood's plan. He could think about all that tonight while talking with his friends- they all came up with better plans while they were together.

Or maybe the worst plans possible.

* * *

 **By the way, I thought I should mention that I do take requests, so if you've got something you want me to write, message me here, on tumblr, leave a comment, whatever. And not just for this fandom- I'm in a bunch, so let me know and I'll see what I can do. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I'm back. I'm really sorry for the long wait- I only got on vacation (really) about a week ago, my motivation to write appeared yesterday (which almost disappeared completely because I got some really bad news, but I made it through writing this chapter!), and I've just been insanely busy. But well, here it is!**

 **A note about my future updating schedule: well, I'm going to start school again soon, which will give me a lot more inspiration, but it's probably going to be really sporadic anyway. As I'm going into what's probably going to be my hardest year of high school, I'm not going to have a lot of time to write, because I'll be focusing on schoolwork.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**

 **By the way, this chapter is both unbeta'd and unedited, so if you see something wrong or if something doesn't make sense, please let me know.**

* * *

Yuu smiled, hugging Mika from behind and pressing a kiss to his neck. It never failed to make him happy to have Mika in his arms, totally and completely his. Yuu grinned widely and pulled him closer, as Mika shifted in his arms, turning around to face him.

"Hi, Yuu," said Mika softly. He kissed Yuu, slow and deep, pulling back to rest his forehead on Yuu's. They stood, arms wrapped around each other, lazily kissing in the afternoon sunlight. They didn't need to say anything else to each other; they both felt truly surrounded by the other's love. These were their happiest moments, these and those when they could hear happy laughter outside, of the little boy and girl who had come to join them in their lives-

Yuu was rudely awakened from his dream by the ringing of his cell phone. He flailed around, trying to figure out where it had gone when he accidentally whacked it and it flew off of his bed.

"Crap!" exclaimed Yuu, hoping that he hadn't smashed his phone. That would've sucked.

Stooping to pick up his phone and sighing in relief that his phone was just fine, not a crack to be seen, he saw it was Shinoa calling. Yuu hit the answer button, wondering what was wrong. Shinoa didn't usually call people, she just texted all the time. (With a lot of weird emojis. They never failed to confuse him.) So when Shinoa actually picked up the phone to call someone, anyone could tell that something was wrong.

"Hey, Yuu?" asked Shinoa, as soon as he picked up. "Could you come over a little earlier than the others?"

"Hello to you too, Shinoa," muttered Yuu. The moment he heard her, he could tell she was panicking about something- her voice was shaky and not at all teasing like it usually was. Actually, she sounded like she was about to scream any second. "Alright, I'll be over there in a minute."

* * *

Probably the best thing about being neighbors with the Hiiragis was the fact that when Yuu said he would be over in a minute, he meant a literal minute. He dashed down the stairs, mentally told Guren where he was going, and was out the door and running across the lawn and jumping over the hedge, heading straight for the Hiiragis' front door. Knocking, and rushing straight into the house when Seishirou Hiiragi opened the door, he rushed up the stairs and down the hall, towards Shinoa's room.

Oddly enough, the door was closed and Yuu couldn't hear anything from within; that automatically meant something was wrong. Normally, when everything was okay, Shinoa constantly had music blasting so loud that one could hear it from all the way down the hall, despite the fact that all the rooms in the house were soundproofed.

It was a wonder that she wasn't completely deaf yet.

Yuu knocked on her door, slightly nervous about what he would find inside. He stepped back slightly, hands shoved in his pockets, waiting for something to happen, when the door opened slightly, a hand wrapped around the collar of his shirt, and he was dragged inside.

The room was almost completely dark; there were no lights on and the curtains were drawn closed. The only light came from Shinoa's computer and from the crack underneath the door. When he was fully inside, the hand let go of his collar, and he reached up to rub at his throat a little. "Shinoa?" Yuu called out, attempting to find the light switch. He wondered what had happened to make her so upset; he couldn't simply read her mind to find out because it was completely shielded.

"Yuu," muttered Shinoa. "I'm glad you came earlier than the others."

Yuu turned the lights on and was more confused than ever. Shinoa almost never said something nice like that to him; the only time that happened was when she first met him and he was still reeling from the effect his parents had on him. It wasn't exactly the happiest moment in either of their lives.

"Uh...what's going on, Shinoa? What's wrong? Did something happen in like, the last hour and a half?"

"Yes," she snapped. "No, I don't know, dammit!" She was pacing back and forth in front of her bed, hands behind her back and a frown on her face. "I just...what you and Yoichi said about me and Mitsu today... I can't…"

She trailed off, unsure of what to say. Yuu snorted, immediately knowing what was wrong. "Shinoa, are you freaking out about the fact that you like Mitsuba? It's not really that bad, y'know. Liking somebody, that is."

Shinoa gave a frustrated sigh and flopped down on her bed. "I guess I am," she said. "It's just...you know I've never really felt like this before, and I just don't know what to do. What do I do? Do I say something to her? Do...do I ask her out or something? Will she even say yes?"

She paused for a moment, then spoke again. "God, this is really weird. Now I understand how you feel all the time."

Yuu sat down on the bed and turned to face her. "Look, Shinoa, you and Mitsuba don't have a lot of the problems me and Mika have, so yeah, I think you should go for it. You don't need to be so nervous 'cause it's pretty clear that she likes you back, and because she already knows about the whole mind-reading thing, you don't really have to hide anything from her either. Also, you two can protect each other pretty easily, so that's good."

Shinoa seemed slightly comforted by his words.

"Hey, do you remember when I realized I liked Mika? At least your freak-out wasn't nearly as bad as mine," said Yuu with a small snort.

"True, but yours was ten times as funny," said Shinoa, remembering that day a year and a half ago.

 _It was the summer before they were due to enter high school, and she, Yuu, and Yoichi had been hanging out at Yuu's house all afternoon. It was just the three of them, and they'd been just talking for hours, jumping from one topic to another. Finally, they'd come to the topic of crushes, their first target being Yoichi._

" _Aw, come on, Yoichi, isn't there someone who you just want to be around all the time? You want to hold their hand, and hug them, and kiss them, and you get butterflies when you see them!" said Shinoa, smirking._

 _When she said all that, she herself did not think of anybody, but the first person to pop into Yoichi's head was Kimizuki, of all people. Of course, Shinoa had predicted that, after seeing Yoichi turn incredibly red after seeing Kimizuki with his shirt off at the pool. However, what she hadn't seen coming was the person who popped into Yuu's head- Mika._

" _Wait, Yuu, are you serious? Mika?" she questioned him harshly, trying not to laugh. She didn't know why she hadn't seen that coming, actually- in hindsight, it was completely obvious._

 _Yuu, meanwhile, had backed away from the kitchen counter slightly, eyes widening. "What do you mean, 'Mika'? I don't like him like_ _that_ _! There's no way!"_

" _Face it, Yuu, he was the first person you thought of when I described a crush! You liiike him, and you can't deny it any longer," said Shinoa._

" _No! No way, Shinoa!" he exclaimed, backing up even further. "I don't want to fuck my friends! Especially not Mika!"_

" _Now, now, Yuu, who said anything about fucking him? That was all you," said Shinoa, now not even bothering to hide the fact that she was about to die laughing any minute._

 _At that point, Yuu simply shook his head and ran for it, shouting something as he tore out the front door. Shinoa heard a yelp from someone as Yuu flew past them, and then raised her eyebrows as Mika walked into the kitchen._

" _So, uh, anybody care to explain why Yuu just ran out the door screaming "You can't catch me, gay thoughts"? Because that was weirder than usual," said Mika, scratching his head._

 _Yoichi accidentally caught Shinoa's eyes, and together, they dissolved into laughter, Shinoa banging on the counter with her fist and Yoichi quite literally on the floor._

That had been one of the funniest things she had ever seen in her life, and while she made a mental note to interrogate Yoichi about his crush on Kimizuki later, she hadn't explained anything to Mika then. As far as she knew, he was still confused about what happened that day.

The day that Yuu had realized he had a massive crush on Mika was probably the last time she'd laughed so hard. It was before all the trouble with the Brotherhood had started, before mind readers started going missing.

Shinoa suddenly realized that Yuu was staring at her, waiting for her to say something. "Well," she said slowly, "I guess I can, like, slowly make a move on her or something? I don't know…"

"Uh, be subtle, I guess," said Yuu. "Don't push her too much- you remember what happened to the last guy who asked her out, right?"

Shinoa nodded, then shuddered slightly. It hadn't been a pretty sight.

"Good," said Yuu. "Now that we've got that sorted out, I'm gonna run back home and grab the homework. Then, you can help me with the math while we wait for everyone else to show up."

"The math homework? But it's so easy."

"Hey, you know I'm terrible with functions!"

* * *

Half an hour later, around 6:30, Kimizuki, Yoichi, and Mitsuba showed up, bringing their homework and with their minds completely shielded. They gathered in Shinoa's room, music blasting so that even if someone was listening at the door, nothing could be heard, and sat on the floor in a circle, talking about what to do with the information they had come across earlier that day.

"Well, I think we shouldn't take this to Kureto just yet," said Kimizuki. "Knowing him, he'd probably do something completely crazy and start an underground war or something like that."

"That's true," said Mitsuba, nodding. "You never can really tell what he's going to do when he gets info about the Brotherhood."

"Hey, guys?" Yoichi, who had been silent until this point, spoke. "You think maybe we should bring Mika into this? Teach him how to shield his mind and tell him what all is going on?"

Yuu immediately rejected the idea. "No way, it's too dangerous. We all know how long it takes to learn how to shield your mind and how much practice, and if we all get caught before Mika's mind is fully protected, the Brotherhood will know all our identities. And everyone else in the JIDA. It's too risky."

"Actually, I kind of like that idea," said Shinoa. "We would have a spy in the Brotherhood, and that would be _really_ useful."

Still, Yuu shook his head. "Shinoa, you know what the Brotherhood does with spies! There's no way we can ask Mika to do that!"

"Fine then, let's put it to a vote. Who wants to tell him?" asked Shinoa.

She, Yoichi, Kimizuki, and Mitsuba raised their hands. Yuu did not.

"You've been outvoted, Yuu. We're gonna tell him soon," said Shinoa. Seeing the look on his face, she softened slightly. "Look, Yuu, he's our friend too. We don't want him to get hurt any more than you do."

He deflated slightly. "I know, I know. Still though, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yuu," said Mitsuba. "It's going to be okay. Whatever happens, happens, and you know that all of us, including Mika, can at least somewhat handle ourselves. And besides, we all have each others' backs, right?"

"Well, maybe you're right," said Yuu, feeling slightly better. "Maybe…"

* * *

Yuu went home later that night, homework done, stomach full with the pizza they ordered, and feeling only slightly worried about the plan they had come up with. He knew that he'd been outvoted, and the plan in itself was a good one, but he still had a bad feeling about it.

 _Mika as our spy within the Brotherhood, eh? Well, I guess if it's his decision...though I better make sure that Shinoa and the others don't end up guilt-tripping him into doing it._

He walked into his room, ready to just pass out, and he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that his window was open, just slightly.

* * *

At 1:59 AM, the canister of sleeping gas that had been placed in the vents began to slowly release its contents.

* * *

At 2:01 AM, a dart full of tranquilizers flew through his open window and struck Yuu in the neck.

* * *

In the morning, Yuu was nowhere to be found. His window was wide open, his bed unmade, his cell phone still underneath his pillow.

* * *

They looked for him, month after month, but nothing came of it.

* * *

Four months later, it was spring, and a man was walking his dog. It yanked at its leash and barked at him; it smelled something. The man let the dog lead him towards whatever it smelled, figuring that it was just roadkill or something.

He was wrong-it wasn't roadkill. Instead, he and the dog had stumbled upon a body in a ditch by the side of the road, a little ahead of where they were. He recognized the face-it was one that had been all over the news, on posters throughout town, on social media.

It was the teenage boy who had gone missing about four months ago.

* * *

 **Fun fact: that "I don't want to fuck my friends!" line came from an actual conversation I had with my friend. It was pretty funny.**

 **As always, I'm on tumblr at purple-dragon or the-dragon-writes.**


	9. Chapter I Don't Even Know

**Hello all! I'm sorry (not really) for leaving you all on that cliffhanger for a few months while I got my life sorted out and my urge to write back. My life isn't really sorted out, but oh well. School has been kicking my ass for a while now and I absolutely haven't had any time to write, but I found some time today, so here we are!**

 **Thank you, everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Reading all those really made my day!**

 **This chapter is completely unedited, so if you see any mistakes, please point them out to me- it would really help. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few nights later in her dreams, Shinoa saw Yuu. He reached for her, hair bloody and matted, face and body covered in cuts and bruises, and moaned. She couldn't tell what he was saying, but his incomprehensible noises showed how much pain he was in more than words ever could. They were the sounds of someone who had completely given up on being found and rescued- he only kept making those noises because his attackers liked to hear him scream in pain.

He kept reaching for her, his moaning slowly turning into something she could understand- _"Help me. Help me. Please."_ It almost physically hurt her, seeing him in this dream begging for someone to rescue him, and she tried to run to him, to comfort him and tell him that they were getting closer and closer to finding him despite the fact that neither the police nor the JIDA had any leads.

That was when she woke up and remembered that she couldn't tell Yuu anything, anymore. That they would never laugh together or fight with each other again, that they would never have surprise sleepovers or talk to each other during class again.

Yuu was gone, and all the powers in the world couldn't bring him back.

Shinoa clenched her eyes shut, willing the tears that had sprung up away.

* * *

The others were also grieving in their own ways. Yoichi clung to Kimizuki more than ever and now rarely spoke, both telepathically and verbally, and Kimizuki picked more fights than ever, with anyone who crossed his path. Mitsuba became angrier and angrier, until the day she finally blew up, stormed out of school, and didn't come back for a week. Shinoa, on the other hand, didn't act as outwardly different- she joked around and played pranks, going to school like usual, but it was clear to see that she missed Yuu in that she still turned to where he would usually be to tell him a joke or make fun of him. There were moments where she would just stare off into space, completely lost in thought, only to realize where she was a few minutes later and focus on the present again. When asked, she would never tell anyone what she was thinking about, only ignoring the question and moving on.

Mika, on the other hand, had left school about a month before Yuu's body had been found. Shinoa knew he was being homeschooled now, as she had gone to see him a few times after he left. Every time she'd gone, he'd seemed quieter and quieter, until one day Krul answered the door and told her that Mika wasn't well enough to see her- he hadn't left his room for a couple days and he was barely eating. Shinoa wasn't sure what he was going to do now that Yuu was gone for good.

* * *

She'd peeked into his mind a couple of times, and when Krul had found out about what happened to Yuu, she'd accidentally left her mind wide open and Shinoa snatched the opportunity to read every thought she could about what she knew about the case. The moment she took a peek, she immediately knew that the Brotherhood had absolutely nothing to do with Yuu's disappearance; Krul, being so high up in the organization would surely know if their leaders had something to do with it, but she'd known nothing. Krul was completely surprised that something had happened to Yuu- she'd known that the Brotherhood's next target was a loner wandering the streets and using their telepathic abilities to get whatever they wanted.

So, if the Brotherhood didn't do it, and obviously neither did the JIDA, who kidnapped and killed Yuu?

* * *

It was time to begin her investigation. There was something... _off_ , about this entire situation, something that didn't make sense. As far as she knew, no one besides the Brotherhood and the JIDA knew about mind readers and their various other abilities, and yet, neither of them had anything to do with Yuu's death. Something wasn't adding up, and Shinoa was going to find out what.

When she told the others in their little group about this, there were mixed reactions. Yoichi was all for it, but Kimizuki and Mitsuba were a little more wary.

"Look, Shinoa, I want to know why just as much as you do, but what about everyone else? Now, we know that whoever these people are, they're willing to kill. I know you don't really care about your siblings, but I can't really leave mine alone," said Kimizuki.

"I know! But we all keep each other safe, you know that. We can defend ourselves and our families just fine! We owe it to Yuu to find out why he's dead and who killed him, and you know what? It could be Yoichi next. It could be _me_ next," said Shinoa, voice shaking slightly by the end. "I don't want to die. Yuu didn't want to die, and he was maybe the best out of all of us at controlling his mind and keeping himself hidden. If even he couldn't stay away from...whoever these people are, what makes you think the rest of us can?"

She paused to take a deep breath, then continued.

"We aren't safe anymore, none of us. I know you care about your sister, but if we don't find Yuu's killers, then it could be her next. We have to figure out what's going on here, no matter what," she finished.

"...fine," said Kimizuki. "But my sister comes first with me, you know that."

She did know that, very well in fact. But someone had stolen her brother, her Yuu from her, and she was going to find them and take them down.

* * *

 **I'm going to be busier than ever now, because I'm starting an extra class on top of all my classes in school, and I've got the ACT and the SAT coming up soon, so I have no idea when I'll be able to write. Hopefully though, I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon.**

 **Happy New Year! Hope it's great!**

 **As always, I'm on Tumblr at purple-dragon or the-dragon-writes.**


End file.
